1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rifle or shotgun aiming seat apparatus that is portable, erectable on the ground, or as part of a ladder or tree stand, and enables a shooter to remain seated on the apparatus and simultaneously rotate with the rifle while maintaining the rifle in a desired shooting position, and more particularly, to such apparatus that enables each of the height, distance and angular orientation of a rifle positioning cradle to be rapidly adjusted depending on the shooting environment presented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aiming apparatus to assist a shooter in aiming a long rifle is known. Such aiming apparatus includes many features, which, in and of themselves, provide aid and assistance to a hunter or sharpshooter in shooting at a target, such as a deer. For example, illustrative are cradles for supporting and positioning the shooting end of a rifle (or shotgun) barrel, seats and benches to position the shooter with respect to a rifle cradle, and vertical (height) and/or horizontal adjustment arrangements.
Many of these arrangements, while useful, have not been integrated together to provide an aiming apparatus that is easy to use, is transportable, and once assembled in the field, enables the sharpshooter to make minor adjustments in the orientation of the rifle barrel relative to the physical frame of the shooter.
Generally, there remains a need for a wider choice of rifle aiming apparatus that enables a shooter, whether novice or experienced, and with different physical frames, both lean and portly, to rapidly transport and erect a rifle aiming apparatus on the ground, or on a tree stand, and thereafter make minor adjustments in the height, distance and angle of the end of the rifle barrel relative to a seat of the apparatus. Positioning the shooting end of the barrel is important to enable use of the apparatus by both right and left-handed shooters.
As used herein, the term rifle and rifle barrel is intended to encompass a wide variety of shooting arms, such as a shotgun, for example.
To maintain repeatability, should the hunter need to rotate and follow the target, the aiming structure would desirably integrate the aiming structure with the user and enable the hunter, rifle and aiming frame to rotate as a unit, thereby enabling rapid continuous tracking of the target without loss of height and range adjustments.
Briefly, and in general terms, an object of this invention is the provision of rifle aiming apparatus that enables rifle aiming components to be set relative to a seat element and the shooter and aiming components to be rotated simultaneously relative to a support frame wherein to maintain a preset arrangement between the hunter, the rifle, and a rifle barrel positioning cradle.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an aiming support, which is transportable, as a kit, and easily erected for use in the field.